


April Fools

by lillyluna



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyluna/pseuds/lillyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Fic One Shot</p><p>"We raised a bunch of punks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments

“As you know.” Michael starts.

Ryan is the first to roll his eyes.

Talan is still in his basketball uniform and Oliver is icing the shoulder he hurt in swim practice that morning. Both of them are sitting on the couch barely tolerating this forced time out from their usual Friday night video game showdown.

“Tomorrow is April Fools.”

“Hells yeah!” Oliver cries out and he reaches out to high five Ryan.

Talan groans and sinks further into the couch.

“After last year,” Michael keeps talking ignoring the interruptions, “Can we all just agree to not-”

“Mess with food.” Talan requests, “First rule.”

“My closet is off limits.” Ryan adds.

“You're making rules?” Michael raises an eyebrow at Ryan, “This should be a secret meeting on how to get back at you. Dad's closet is not off limits.” He rules.

“I own your car Oliver and pay both your allowances so like... Think about that.” Ryan warns both his boys.

Michael groans. This family meeting, like all their family meetings has quickly dissolved into chaos.

“Let's just.” Oliver speaks up, “Do your thing but it can't hurt anyone. Deal?”

“You're one to talk.” Talan rolls his eyes.

“Dude, I said I was sorry for the bacon... It didn't hurt you.”

“I'm vegetarian.”

“You're a pus-”

“You're a dou-”

“Guys.” Ryan throws a cushion at Talan, “Stop.”

“Don't mess with food.” Michael implores, “Don't mess with cars, don't mess with phones.”

“Don't mess with my swim bag.” Oliver looks straight at Ryan, “They're still making fun of me for that suit I had to wear last year.”

“That suit got me all the girls.” Ryan tells him.

“In what universe did that suit get you girls?” Michael asks him.

“This one.” Ryan says smugly, “You were just too busy-”

“Don't hurt the dogs.” Talan adds bringing them all back to the subject at hand, “Or the turtle.”

“No one would touch your gross ass turtle don't worry.” Oliver tells Talan, “He smells.”

“Just don't touch my stuff.” Talan tells Oliver before punching him in the shoulder.

“Dude!” Oliver cries out and shoves him back, “I'm injured! Watch it.”

“This is over.” Michael rolls his eyes at all of them. “Homework. Showers. Bed.” He tells his sons.

“That ice's been on longer than twenty minutes Ols.” Ryan takes the bag filled with ice off Oliver's shoulder. “Give it a rest for a bit. Ice it again before you go to bed.”

Ryan sits on the side of the couch and puts his hands over Oliver's cold shoulder, “Are you good for practice tomorrow?”

“No choice.” Oliver shrugs and cranes his neck forward wincing, “I can't like miss a day this close to it.”

“You don't want to make it worse.” Ryan frowns, he lets go of Oliver's shoulder to rub his neck. “Did you hurt your neck too or-”

“I didn't stop right away.” Oliver says sheepishly, “So I was like holding my head weird -”

“You gotta watch how your hand's lined up when it hits the water Gator- You stop if you're hurt.”

“Are we gonna finish our game?” Talan prods Oliver's legs with his foot, “Because I got like better things to do than listen to how to freestyle without hurting myself.”

*

“They're both sleeping.” Ryan tells Michael when he walks into their bedroom.

Oliver is sixteen and Talan is fourteen but they still check on them before going to bed. Talan had been mumbling in his sleep while his french bulldog Hoops took up half his bed. Oliver didn't usually fall asleep quickly but the painkillers had knocked him out early and he'd been sleeping with his plaid comforter pulled over his head.

Ryan had shut off the television in Oliver's room and pulled the blankets back over Talan before heading to bed.

“Ols still sleeping?” Michael asks.

“Yeah I just said. He took pain meds, he's out.” Ryan takes his shirt off and drops it in the hamper by Michael's dresser. He spots Michael's clothes on the floor two feet away from the hamper and sighs. “Dude is it really that hard to like put them in?”

“You do it for me.” Michael shrugs and grins at him. “You look hot bending over.”

“Don't even try.” Ryan picks up the clothes and throws them in too. He drops his pants and underwear, “You gave the dudes free access to my closet, I won't forget this.”

“Ols is too busy training.” Michael points out, “And Tal's too lazy to do anything ridiculous.”

“No. Oliver's a terrorist.” Ryan argues.

“You shouldn't say that shit out loud.” Michael yawns and turns down the blankets on Ryan's side. He raises an eyebrow when Ryan gets in bed naked.

“Yeah it's your lucky night. Don't get handsy.” Ryan grabs a magazine off his bedside table and Michael's glasses off his face, he puts them on.

“Get your own.” Michael groans, “I was using them.”

“I'll read to you.” Ryan offers.

Ryan leans in closer to Michael's chest, propping himself up against his husband’s chest. Michael wraps an arm around him and leans forward to rest his chin on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan reaches behind him to rub the back of Michael's head.

“Ols has a physio appointment after school tomorrow.” Ryan says, “You go or I go?”

“I'll go. Means you drive Tal though... He has tutoring.”

“Deal.” Ryan turns a page. “You think Ols is going too hard?”

“No.” Michael says truthfully, “He's not going any harder than-”

“He's ours. It's different. He's hurt.”

“We'll see after physio tomorrow.” Michael yawns, “You're sure he's out?”

“He's knocked out on pain pills.” Ryan reassures him. “We're lucky if he wakes up for practice.”

“You play dirty Ry.”

“It's his prescription. He's hurt. He needs sleep. I'm being a responsible parent.”

“No.” Michael untangles himself from Ryan and lies back down, “You just drugged your biggest competition for tomorrow's prank war. That's playing dirty.”

“Yo the kid couldn't even get out of his own shirt without help. Don't-”

“It was a joke. Relax Doggy.”

“Make sure they know how bad it is at physio tomorrow.” Ryan closes the magazine and reaches over Michael to put the glasses back on his bedside table. Michael grabs his arm and kisses him hard.

“He's gonna tell them.” Ryan gets out between kisses, “That it's not bad so he can keep swimming.”

“Um.” Michael pulls Ryan on top of him. He drapes one arm around Ryan's shoulders and grabs onto his ass with his other. “Wonder who he gets that from.”

“Yeah.” Ryan pushes the hem of Michael's t-shirt up, “Wonder where he gets it.”

“Stop talking about our kid?” Michael reaches for the lube while he sucks on Ryan's lips and grinds against him.

“Fucking done.” Ryan agrees.

Once he's fingered Ryan open, Michael pushes down his own shorts while Ryan sits up. He slips into Ryan easily and they both groan when Michael's all the way in.

“Fuck yeah.” Ryan breathes out, moving his hips forward.

“You like my dick in you?” Michael slaps his ass a little harder than he usually does.

Ryan nods and starts to move faster.

“Youfeel good.” Michael strokes one of his hands up Ryan's chest and pushes a finger into his mouth.

Ryan sucks on it and Michael stares at his lips for a few second before running his eyes back down to stare at Ryan's dick which is hard and swaying with every move of his hips.

“Want me to jack you off?” Michael offers taking his fingers out of Ryan's mouth.

“No.” Ryan grins, “I want you to suck me off after you cum.”

“Fuck yeah.” Michael grins. He holds Ryan's hips still and thrusts up at him hard.

Ryan wraps a few fingers around the base of his dick and jacks himself off slow as Michael fucks him.

“Flip.” Michael taps Ryan's side, “I wanna fuck you hard.”

Ryan pulls off of him and lies on his back spreading his legs.

“You look so fucking hot babe.” Michael says as he climbs over him. He slips two fingers into Ryan a few times before sliding back in.

“I want you to cum in me.” Ryan pulls Michael's face down to his.

“Fuck Ry. Fuck.” Michael thrusts deep, pushing Ryan's legs up by holding onto the back of his thighs.

“Fuuck.” Ryan squeezes his shaft and wipes some precum off his head with his thumb. He smears it across Michael's lips. “I'm fucking close.”

Michael grabs Ryan's wrist and keeps his thumb in his mouth. He flicks his tongue over it, sucks and pulls it out of his mouth. He kisses Ryan's palm and drops his wrist. He leans down to kiss him, catching half his mouth sloppily as he thrusts in a few more times.

“That's it baby.” Ryan says shifting his hips up, kissing Michael hard to keep him quiet. He feels Mike thrust in hard one last time and then still.

“God.” Michael finally breathes out. He strokes in and out of Ryan slowly a few more times.

“Nah.” Ryan grins, “Still just Ryan.”

“You want that blowjob or not?” Michael says pulling out. “Cause your smart mouth is saying no.”

“You can't say no.” Ryan presses his thumb against the base of his dick and pushes it towards Michael. “I'm so fucking close dude. Jack me off, suck on my head.”

“I know how to give head.” Michael points out.

“Fuck yeah you do.” Ryan groans as Michael starts doing exactly what he requested. “Rockstar.”

*

Ryan settles himself against Michael's chest once they're getting ready to sleep. He reaches over and grabs his watch off his bedside table.

“Midnight.” He points out, “Happy April Fools.”

“I think they're both still sleeping.” Michael says hopefully. “Maybe they won't do anything.”

“Maybe they already have.” Ryan groans. “We raised punks.”

“Eh.” Michael yawns. “Keepers.”

“Maybe I should go check on them. Make sure they're still good.” Ryan puts the watch back and moves to get out of bed.

“No way.” Michael pulls him back, “You're not getting out of bed either punk. I'm not stupid.”

“I was just gonna mess with Ols swim bag.” Ryan yawns too. “You're no fun.”

“I'm just smart.” Michael kisses Ryan's shoulder, “Go to sleep.”

“I'll know if you get out of bed Phelps.” Ryan mutters as he closes his eyes, “Don't even try me.”

*

Ryan waits until Michael's turned to sleep on his back before he inches his way out of their bed. He picks up the first pair of shorts he finds on the floor and pulls them on as he walks. He almost trips and catches himself on the edge of the dresser. He waits a few seconds to make sure Michael's still sleeping before he moves out to the hallway.

Oliver usually keeps his swim bag by the front door but Ryan can't find it and he realizes too late that Oliver's outsmarted him.

He has to rethink his plan.  
He walks circles through the living room thinking before he makes his way to the kitchen. He's heading to the fridge when someone backs up into him. Ryan knows it's Talan right away, because Talan is shorter than all of them and Ryan can hear Hoops' panting.

“Oh my god.” Talan yells.

“It's me chill.” Ryan grabs his shoulders, “Relax or you'll bust us both.”

“I was hungry.” Talan holds up the half eaten banana in his hand.

“Um yeah.” Ryan tries to play it off, “Me too.”

“I won't bust you if you don't touch my stuff.” Talan offers, “Gimme a break.”

“I was after your brother anyways.” Ryan shrugs, “Go back to bed.”

“He was just down here.” Talan takes another bite of his banana and picks up Hoops, “You missed him.”

“I gave him pain meds. He was out.”

“You fell for that?” Talan laughs with his mouth full, “Happy April Fools.”

*

“HELP.” Oliver screams.

Ryan wakes up instantly and opens his eyes to see Michael sleepily sit up.

“WAKE UP. HELP.”

“WHAT OLIVER?!” Ryan yells back.

“THIS IS BULLSHIT.” Oliver's voice is getting closer and closer to their bedroom. Five seconds later their bedroom door slams open. “WHO TOOK MY KEYS.”

“You have your keys Bud.” Michael points out because Oliver is holding his Harvard lanyard with the Audi key.

“I don' t know who's the fuck this key is but it doesn't open my car. Where's my key.”

“Language Gator.” Ryan tells him.

“I'm late for practice. I get like five extra sets if I'm late. So like you win I'm dying in the pool today, where's my key.” Oliver demands.

“I didn't take your keys Ols.” Michael admits, “Did you look in the basket?”

“THIS IS MY KEYCHAIN.” Oliver shakes it at them. “SOMEONE TOOK MY KEY AND PUT ANOTHER KEY ON IT.”

“That's good.” Ryan laughs, “It wasn't me Gator. Swear.”

“I'm late for practice.” Oliver repeats, he looks from Michael to Ryan in disbelief. “I get extra sets for being late. My shoulder hurts. Where is my key.”

“Oliver.” Michael picks up a shirt from the top of the laundry hamper, “I'll drive you but we don't have your key.”

“Talan's dead.” Oliver tells them before running out of their room, “TALAN WAKE UP.”

“Here we go.” Ryan doesn't bother putting on a shirt before he runs after Oliver. “Man I love this day.”

Talan's room is chaos. Oliver is standing over him holding onto the front of his t-shirt while both their dogs are barking like crazy.

“You're crazy. Leave me alone.” Talan kicks at Oliver to try to get him off. “I didn't take your key.”

“Yes you did. Give it back! Where is it?!” Oliver shakes Talan once, “TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT MY KEY.”

“I DON'T HAVE YOUR KEY.” Talan manages to get out from under Oliver and he scrambles across the room to hide behind Michael. “It's like five am.” He complains.

“I'm late for practice they give me-” Oliver starts again.

“And I can still sleep for like three hours. Pool fumes are going to your head dude frig.” Talan closes his eyes and leans his head against Michael's arm; he's still not tall enough to reach his shoulder.

“When I was downstairs last night, you were already there.”

“I was hungry!” Talan defends himself.

“Yeah Baby, good story. Gimme my-”

“I don't have your key.”

 

“Yeah?” Oliver says threateningly, “I'm taking your turtle.”

“Don't touch Turtle!” Talan almost pushes Michael to get between Oliver and the large aquarium in the corner of his room.

“Give me my key!” Oliver takes a step closer.

Oliver has a good four inches on Talan and he uses it to his advantage to try and tower over him. Talan backs up until his back hits the glass of the aquarium. Ryan and Michael stand by the door observing. Talan and Oliver's fights are getting rougher and while Ryan insists that it's normal ( He insists that Devon once punched him in the face over a fight for the tv remote) Michael isn't convinced.

“I don't have your key.” Talan repeats. “I fucked with your goggles but I don't have your keys.”

“I'm late for practice.” Oliver repeats again.

“We know.” Talan rolls his eyes at him. “You get like extra sets right?”

That's when Oliver swings at him.

*

Michael drives Oliver to practice while Ryan drags Talan to the bathroom to stop his bleeding nose.

“Baby was that worth it?” Ryan shakes his head at his youngest son. He tips Talan's head backwards and uses toilet paper to dab at the blood running out of his nose.

“I in't 'eal is ees.” Talan says once Ryan pinches his nose.

“Really?”

“Eely.” Talan insists.

“You really didn't switch his key around?” He tips Talan's head forward to look at his nose.

“No!”

Ryan considers Talan's answer for a bit. “Your dad's sneaky Talan.” Ryan says dramatically, “None of us are safe.”

“Whatever.” Talan knocks Ryan's hand away from his face, “I'm going back to bed.”

"It's a whole new game Tal." Ryan calls out after him, "Be ready."


End file.
